Ricky's Adventure
by joe8909
Summary: Look at the wonderful world of Pokemon through Ricky's eyes!
1. Ep1:The Adventure begins

INTRO

Welcome to the wonderful World of Pokemon through Ricky's eyes this will be quite a story!!!!

* * *

Ricky's Adventure Chapter 1

In the beautiful Floating city of Pacifidlog,A ten year old boy named Ricky Is almost ready to become a Pokemon trainer,as tomorrow brings Professor Birch to their home to give Ricky his first Pokemon. The next day instead of coming directly over Professor Birch decided to set up a small laboratory to study the rare water-type Pokemon below. Ricky packed his small bags full of clothes and food And set off to their bright yellow motor boat then he set off to the lab he went,but then he stopped in his tracks and sped back to get his fishing net and his necklace with a small grayish shell was very precious to him for reasons soon to be tied the net to the bottom of his boat and set he got there he found a Magicarp he named it Larry then kept Larry in the net tied to his boat and went inside. But the professor was busy looking at a blue sphere with glowing red and gold circles inside. he gave up on studying it and gave it to Ricky.  
"hold it for me."

then the ball started to glow and shimmer then it just disappeared when the white silhouette turned into the rare Pokemon where all astonished by the small blue Pokemon that started to cry then Ricky picked it up and rocked it back and forth calmly whispering in its ear.  
then professor birch said."Wow that is a sight the Manaphy seems really attached to him"and quietly picked up a suitcase and opened it it had three pokeballs and Ricky chose the one on the left the Torchic named it Tor,took a Pokedex and left with 5 his two extra Pokemon inside,and named Manaphy Phii.

Professor Birch said it was a long trip over to Slateport and from there to Rustboro So he Filed a VIP cruise to Rustboro's shore. So then they where off to the first gym where Professor Birch will leave and see through to his journey after-wards. When he got to slate port first thing he did was heal his Pokemon . then as he was there he saw other trainers walking around,but a blond trainer walked up to him and asked

"Hey, do you want to battle."

Ricky said

" now?"

"Outside!."

They walked outside and grabbed their pokeballs and threw Larry came out and started to flail his Treeko came out and pounded him to the wall kicked Larry in the air and threw sharp leaves at him and he fainted. Then he sent Tor out and yelled

"Ember."

it hit and the Treeko caught fire ran around squealing and fainted. Then Ricky yelled

"I won?...I WON! yeah get over here Tor!" then he bear hugged his small chick Pokemon and ran around . The other trainer gave some money and said

"that was fun."sarcastically and he handed over, 20 poke

"um... hey whats your name?"

"?"

"Ricky. Do you want to travel together,so you and I can train for the next battle."

"Yeah,I do!"

" Lets go battle the gym leader!"

Then they ran to the brown roofed Gym. and came to battle Roxanne...

* * *

Come meet us next time in Episode 2 Roxanne!...


	2. Ep2:Roxeanne

Ricky's Adventure Episode 2:Missing leader

Ricky and Wally Ran in to the Gym And said.

"Roxanne we want to battle you....Roxanne?"

the Room was cold,dark and mysterious the rocks all over the room where dusty with fingerprints everywhere, they walked to the back of the gym and saw a small portable movie player they turned it on with just pure curiosity and a big bright orange logo that had Black Streaks of lightning forming a T was on the small screen. and they heard three voices one of a struggling high pitched Pokemon,one of a young woman The third was a man threatening.  
"Hand over Manaphy and nobody gets hurt. meet us at the base of sky pillar at 4:00 March fourteenth."  
Then Wally spotted a bandana with the same Logo on it. he opened his backpack and got rubber gloves and a Ziplock Plastic bag then care fully placed the bandana inside.

"Ricky let's bring this to officer Jenny for Identification!"

"Now!"

Ricky said They were running passing by Pokemon and people when they saw her on her motorcycle they stopped and started rambling nonsense until she stopped them and asked

"Okay What is going on."  
"There was a person who kidnapped the gym leader leaving me a message,and they dropped a bandana if it helps."  
then he handed her the portable movie player and the bandana.  
"OK I will get right on it!"  
then she drove off to the police station.  
"Okay let's go!"  
"Where."

"I really have no Idea..."

Than they ran off into the unknown as there still is more to discover in the wonderful world of Pokemon....


	3. Ep:3The legend,the gift and the Beldum

Ricky's Adventure Episode 3:The Legend,The gift and the Beldum.

They were walking along the mountainside, with their thumbs up, waiting for a car to pass and stop. then they heard the engines and looked at the sixteen wheeler shooting at them, the horn blew and it stop. The truck driver was at least thirty-four and he asked.  
"You, there need a ride!?"  
"Yes please" said got in the back where they saw a proper living space. and then in the front writing in a book was a girl with red hair,green eyes, a red tank top and a light blue jacket and next to her was a boy with a red jacket yellow pockets (sorta like ash's Jacket but red.) a black t-shirt and Factory ripped jeans his hair was ruffled and black he had dazzling blue eyes and no freckles at all.

"Im Samuel, this is my friend Jean She's from Johto and I just came here from Kanto,im a trainer and she's a researcher."

"hi....."Jean said

awkward silence......

"Im Ricky and he's-"

"Wally Benson, pleased to meet you."he inturupted

more awkward silence which was broken by the truck's horn honking and the driver yelled

"Get in I dont have all day!"

they ran inside,and sat down.

"So,can I see your pokemon." Jean said

then Wally sent out a Treeko and a sent out Tor and Larry, while hiding Phii's Pokeball. Jean sent out an Eevee,a Todadile and a Corsola. and finally Sam sent out a Sceptile, a Glacion and Leafeon an Absol ,Staraptor and Lucario.

Wally and Ricky scanned and stared in awe at Sam's Pokemon.

"like em'."

"uh huh."Still warped by his Awesomeness.

The truck got out but Sam and Jean stayed

"We have to go to the next town."Jean said

"We will be waiting by the pokemart!"

Then Wally and Ricky Run off towards the mountains

BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZTBZZZZZZZZZT

"whats that vibrating noise?"Ricky asked

"I dunno."

"Let's go check it out!"

Then a pack of Beldum, Metang and Metagross ran on the mountains but then he saw a Fearow flying down straight at their nest at the Fearow grabbed them without hesitation and flew off.

"TOR GO!"I released the Pokemon in my hand, and threw the Torchic straight at the Fearow

"Scratch, then Ember at pointblank range!"It shot at the bird Pokemon back-flipped kicked it with it's talons and shot tiny flames at it's wing, it's wing burned and the feathers fell causing it to shoot toward the ground.

"Grab the egg!"It did,so flipped and sped toward the ground,I Ran and leaped from a cliff to my Pokemon grabbed him. and sent out Phii.

"Whirlpool!" a large upside-down whirlpool with a beam of water shooting up at me I surfed on the water with my backpack so I could ease down to the ground, I walked to their rocky nest slowly but then a Metang slammed me in the chest with one of his arms and I think I passed out.I woke up seeing a bright light

{Hello,I am Arceus the Alpha Pokemon.}

"Am I dead.."I said

{Yes but you havent reached your full potential so I will let you go this time,and I leave you with a gift.}Then almost as if on cue a golden glowing bird flew through the rainbow and sparkles fell down from the heavens,and I passed out.

I awoke at a Pokemon center seeing two beldum by my side one gold and one normal,they watched with their eyes that cant I saw a doctor stitching up three cuts on my chest.

"huh, what's going on."

"youre going to be I fix this wound."

"Okay,_**OW**_ that hurt!"

"done."

"thanks Doc."

"Im glad your okay!"Jean leaped at me I ducked and sent her sprawling into the office.

"Metang eh."Sam said lazily

"Yeah I still have scars."

"ow,_jerk."_she mumbled we walked out and then I heard those vibrations again

"BzzzzzzztBzzzzzt."the two Beldum floated out of the waiting room. then nudged his pokeballs.

"Oh you want to travel with me."

"Bzzt.

"Ill take that as a yes."he put two pokeballs on their heads,and in a flash of red.

then they went back to Rustboro.


	4. Ep:4New mauville,destroyed

Ep.4 New Mauville

We got back to Rustboro ran to officer Jenny.

"Any news?"I asked

"Yeah,we think they're hiding out in New Mauville on Route 110."

"Let's go!"Wally yelled, they ran faster than a Rocket.

We ran near a small canal where a man was sitting on his boat,when he saw me he put away what looked like a bright orange handkerchief.

"Excuse me, but can we have a ride to new Mauville.

"Sure."

We sped off bouncing on the waves when we where just yards from the island,the man took something out of his pocket,he started to laugh, I heard beeping and he put it on the floor,when I looked closer it was a black box with a timer and...

"THE TEAM THUNDER SYMBOL!!"I yelled, instantly I leaped forward and tried to punch him,he grabbed my hand and threw me to the got up lifted him and tossed him out the window.I heard the beeping.I ran toward it and yelled."ITS A BOMB,TAKE COVER!"

they jumped behind the seats,but I stayed and hammered the top off of the box I noticed that it wasn't the bomb it was just the Ignition of the bomb I ripped it off of the ground and cut the cables beneath the boat broke, I grabbed the ores on the sides and passed them to everyone,and we started paddling, the boat slowly moved forward until we finally got to the,shore we ran toward the door,I noticed the alarm system easily.I took out my swiss army knife and pulled out the screwdriver and started to unscrew some magnets from the wall,I finally finished I handed the small boxes to Wally

"Don't separate those."

I took two magnets and duct tape from my pocket,I held the magnets to the wire and quickly cut the excess wire off I taped it to the wall and,Sam offered me his pokeball I released it and asked,"Leaf blade?" to the Sceptile that came blades on its forearms started to glow he smashed the door,I clicked the return button and handed it to first thing I saw was a closet with a white sign above that said uniforms,we walked inside and saw orange shirts black shorts and bandanas we all took one of each and put them over our normal clothes,we walked out and started to walk normally. nobody we passed noticed came it to a door,and saw it needed some kind of card key,we saw there was a room a couple doors back that said Replacement items

"That was almost too easy."I said

"Lets go."Wally said they walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey,I need a replacement key for the door at the end of the hallway."I said

"wait a minute."The woman didnt look up as she said it,she went to the back of the room,and grabbed a card,from a box,and put it on the counter."here you go."she said.

we walked to the door and opened it,when we got in we saw Jirachi and a woman both strapped to all released our pokemon and yelled

"ATTACK!" in unison,he threw a pokeball and a Manectric came out"Sceptile pick up Ricky's Torchic and throw!" Sam said .The pokemon did so."come down with drill peck follow it up by fury attack and ember at close range!"it flipped and shot down at the manectric spinning beak down."Sceptile leaf blade and hold Manectric in place!"the spikes on its forearms were glowing again than it pounced at Manectric it hit then it grabbed the hit scratched it five times then shot flames at it."the pokemon fainted,and Tor started to glow as it landed.  
"Tor is evolving!"I said. it started to grow and form a pokemon almost my height. "Combusken!"the creature said,I walked toward The leader,and said release them now."

" heh ha ha !!"  
"oh yeah I know something you dont,Jirachi Draco meteor, and I wish we were at the Rustboro gym except him,leave him here!"We all teleported I saw an explosion in the distance,It was nighttime."Roxanne,I'll battle you tomorrow."we walked to a hotel near the mountainside,we walked in and I walked to the front of the counter."Id like to book four rooms."

"that would be two hundred fifty pokedollars."We all handed some money in."thank you, and good night."she walked to our rooms and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
